We Couldn't Just Be Happy
by Rozuki
Summary: [One Shot Style.] They were in love. They just wanted to be together. [My version of the Haku love story.]


**We Couldn't Just Be Happy.**

A Haku Love Story.

_Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto and company. I do own Kisa._

_-Sakura will not exist for the purposes of this story.-_

They did it.

Sasuke, Naruto, Sensei, and her.

They overcame it.

She was a fairly tall girl, mostly average to the untrained eye. But, like most shinobi, she had secrets. Some dark, some just fun, nevertheless they were hers to keep. All but one. One she shared with another.

"You guys were great!" She called out to her team. They needed encouraging, and she was there to give it to them. She knew, for she had been given encouragement from someone close to her heart, too.

"It wasn't that great, we just found a lost cat." Naruto sighed as he blatantly replied to her outburst. She seemed to do that a lot.

"But we did it in less than five minutes! That's almost three minutes faster than the last one." She said, less loudly, but still with a bright smile on her face.

Sasuke sighed, that girl was just pure energy. He looked over at her. Always with a smile, she seemed to be the heir of happiness.

Kakashi smiled under that mask of his. What a fun little girl she was, her personality so carefree, like a small child given candy.

Her smile brightened as she approached Sasuke.

"Hey there, Sasuke-kun." She said brightly.

He didn't even turn to look at her. It was her happiness, it was contagious. It's why Sasuke hated her; it's why he loved her. He sighed. He would give in, just for today; he would show some emotion today, just for her. He looked up at her with a small smile.

"Hey Kisa-san." Sasuke couldn't help but smile along with her. It spread through him like an infection, it was definitely contagious.

She smiled wider, if that was possible, when he answered her. She knew Sasuke had a heart, a big one, she figured. He was just shy and afraid.

"What's up, Sasuke-kun?" She asked her smiled fading into a small grin.

He went out on a limb and confessed to her, "These missions Kakashi sensei is giving us, they could be done by children." He said flatly. He hated being called a child.

She giggled. "Hai, but they are good for us. We get to bask in the sun all day!" She practically squealed.

He smiled a bit more. She spun in a circle to further prove her point. He shrugged it off and continued on his way back t the Hokage's office to get another assignment.

His thoughts drifted back to the girl walking along beside him. He stole a peek at her through the hair that hung down in his eyes. It was weird for someone like her to be a shinobi, a good one at that. He smiled when she looked back over to him, causing her to grin along.

She sighed as they made their way into the building. As they went they passed a few other genin that had been in their class at the academy. She waved and called out to them. Of course, being who she was, she had made friends with practically everyone; they inevitably waved back. This seemed to make her smile even more.

Naruto swore that girl fed off other people's emotions. How else could she be so happy all the time? He sighed. He had stopped listening to whatever talk Kakashi had aimed in his direction long ago. He sighed as his eyes followed her. There was something about her that got even Sasuke to laugh along with her. He had always wondered where she came from. She just showed up one day, with a smile – mind you, and walked on through the gate apologizing and saying she had no where else to go. It was a complete mystery, even to her, or so she claims.

Kisa. Now there was an odd student. Kakashi had forgotten what he was talking to Naruto about, and dove straight into his book. He wasn't really paying any attention to it either, instead he was surveying the three entrusted to him. Kakashi was a thinker; observe then calculate. It was his secret motto. He only said things he knew were important, or would make the other look like an idiot. He sighed, recalling some of the fond memories he had of making fun of people. They usually brought it upon themselves,

Kakashi merely made it way more obvious to those surrounding him. He chuckled in spit of himself, but was ripped from his daze by a voice.

"Kakashi sensei?"

Kakashi decided to ignore the voice for the moment, he decided if it was important then they would try again.

"Kakashi? Kakashi sensei! Stop! You're going to…" Naruto stopped his outburst abruptly. His 'sensei' had just walked right into the door of the Hokage's office. He lowered his head out of shame. Shame because his teacher had just humiliated himself in front of his students.

Sasuke sighed. He knew Kakashi was weird, but he at least thought he was somewhat sane. He pushed his hands into his pockets.

Kisa was the only one to dare break the silence that surrounded them. She burst out in a fit of giggles at seeing their alleged sensei walk right into the door. She soon heard Naruto break out in laughter, shortly after her. She even caught Sasuke's shoulders move slightly. She smiled, he was laughing, in his own silent way. She walked over to Kakashi's shocked form and smiled up at him.

"Thanks for pointing the door out to us, Sensei!" She giggled.

Kakashi moved away from the door and shook his head. He sighed knowing his students wouldn't let him forget this one for a while. He noticed Naruto was still on the floor, laughing. Sasuke and Kisa had gone in ahead of them. Kakashi hoisted Naruto up by his collar and started for the office, and he cautiously walked through the doorway.

Sasuke sighed, he seemed to be doing it a lot lately. Kisa nudged his shoulder. He looked up at her with a questioning look. She held her hands up in the shape of a heart. He smiled. It was her own silent way of saying 'Cheer up!' he could practically hear her saying it now. She would have a bright smile and come skipping up to him and say it. He snapped out of his daydream when he heard Naruto complaining. Again. This time it was straight to the Hokage's face. Sasuke sighed once again. Sure the missions they were sent on were boring, but even he wouldn't stand up to the Hokage. It was just that, it was The Hokage.

Naruto snorted. He wanted a more challenging mission.

"I'm sick and tired of all these stupid ones!" He practically screamed at the hokage. He saw Kisa's smile fade into a small grin.

"Naruto, these missions are for your rank. Deal with them." The hokage was fed up with this boy's complaining. He was almost ready to just give the boy a harder mission. Then maybe he would leave him alone.

"But I want a harder one!" Naruto was right up in the hokage's line of vision. He wasn't going to leave until he had a better mission.

"Fine!" The hokage snapped. "Take the stupid mission then." He threw a scroll at the unsuspecting ninja and watched as it hit him in the forehead.

Kisa squeaked as she watched Naruto fall to the floor.

"Naruto-kun!" She knelt beside him, her short kimono making it difficult for her to do so, but she could care less if it got ruined. She watched him sit up and open the scroll without a word. Kisa uneasily looked over to Sasuke and smiled.

Sasuke couldn't believe it. They had actually gotten a better mission. He smiled, only to be caught by Kisa who chose that time to look up at him. He sighed.

"So what's the mission, Naruto." Sasuke was genuinely curious.

"We're bodyguards." He answered, practically beaming at the scroll.

Kisa spoke up then, "Who? Who are we guarding, Naruto-kun?" She asked almost bouncing from her place on the ground.

"Me." A scraggly voice said from behind them.

Kisa stood up and turned towards him at the same time that she almost fell over. Sasuke subconsciously appeared behind her and hooked an arm on her waist to keep her upright.

She was quite clumsy for being a ninja.

"Ah, thanks Sasuke-kun!" She beamed at him, and then turned her attention to the man.

"Hello. I'm Kisa, and these are my teammates, Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun." She said happily.

The man looked them over, and then frowned.

"How are a bunch of kids supposed to be any help?" He asked the hokage.

The hokage mumbled something under his breath and Kisa giggled.

"There qualified shinobi. Have some faith." He turned around, "And help us god." He whispered. Kisa giggled again, as if she had heard him. He turned around and threw a questioning glare towards her. She just shrugged and smiled.

Naruto had been staring at Sasuke for a while now. He still had his arm on Kisa's waist. Naruto stood. He frowned and tapped Sasuke on the shoulder. He was met with a cold stare.

"Sasuke-kun, I know Kisa-san is clumsy, but it looks like she can stand on her own." Kakashi said from the sidelines. He decided to stop any argument that might brew between his two male students.

"How can a short kid and a clumsy little girl help me out at all?" the old man asked.

Naruto paled at the comment and Kisa's smile faltered.

Sasuke squeezed Kisa a bit before he let go. Her smile had left her face, and that made Sasuke uneasy. She turned back to him, smile back with its full force.

"Don't worry, Tazuna." Kakashi said, having taken the scroll from Naruto, he learned the client's name. "I am these kids's teacher and will follow. I am a highly skilled ninja and won't let anything happen to you, or them." Kakashi finished off proudly and Kisa giggled again after having heard Naruto mumble something about doors.

"Yes, don't worry mister. I'll do my best to protect you." Kisa said, "We all will." She had her hand extended towards Sasuke and Naruto.

Tazuna just huffed and walked towards the door, "Whatever, let's just go."

The team was making good time as they walked along the path towards Tazuna's village.

Kisa hummed softly as they walked, it seemed even her personality cracked the old man's. He had been a lot nicer after they had talked for a while.

Naruto sighed. This was boring nothing ever happened. Naruto stepped into a puddle. He faltered a bit before he fell over completely.

"What kind of trick is this?" He asked as he stood up and whirled around to see who had tripped him.

"Um, Naruto-kun, it was just a puddle." Kisa giggled out.

Naruto turned back around, to hide the blush of embarrassment that shone across his face.

Sasuke scoffed at Naruto. His eye caught movement from the brush, but it was too late. Kakashi was wrapped in chains. His eyes widened when he witnessed his sensei being pulled to pieces. His hand acted on it's own and pulled out a kunai.

Kisa reached into her pocket and pulled out two needles. This is what she was trained for. Not at the academy, she did learn a lot there though. She was taught by two others. She flung them at the ninjas who were racing towards them. They hit their target perfectly. Right on the artery. They fell next to each other. Kisa smirked. Blood suddenly shot out, pushing the needles onto the red stained ground. She beamed.

"Who would have thought that we would come across ninjas on such a low ranked mission?" she said happily, as if she hadn't just killed them.

"Kisa-chan, wow." Naruto spit out.

Sasuke was speechless. Sure Kisa had helped out on other missions, but never like this. She was usually just the smart one. He stared at the two, then back up at Kisa, who was talking to Tazuna.

Kakashi appeared, he gaped. The ninja were dead, with just two simple needles. He had had trouble escaping their grasp.

"Kakashi sensei, your okay!" Kisa said, far too loudly then she needed to.

"Yeah." He answered back quietly. He noticed Sasuke had a shocked look on his face too. Kakashi's eyes widened. He had assumed Sasuke had killed them. Who…?

"Wow, Kisa-san where did you learn to do that?" Naruto shouted. Kakashi turned towards the girl. How indeed.

Kisa's smile faded a bit, "I've always known." She answered simply.

Sasuke pulled himself together and continued walking.

"We should keep going." He said his voice devoid of emotion. He was thinking about Kisa. He'd never seen her use needles before. This was new.

Kisa sighed and followed Sasuke. Walking was boring in her book.

They had been walking for quite a while and nothing was happening. Sasuke sighed.

"At least on this mission we get to visit another village, right Naruto-kun?" Kisa said, coming close to almost reading Sasuke's thoughts.

"Yeah! This is the first time I've been out of the village." He said excitedly, Kisa smiling along with him.

Sasuke sighed. What an idiot he though Naruto was. He himself had only been out of the village a couple times…back with his parents. He saddened. Just thinking about them made him want to ditch training and find his brother. Kisa nudged him. He looked up at her smiling face. He couldn't stay mad. Not with her around. He let the smile crawl up and show itself to her. She beamed.

"Duck." Kakashi yelled. He had just barely caught the sound of a swish. But before he ducked, he saw Kisa push Sasuke down. Had she known it was coming before him?

Kisa knew it. She knew the ninjas would come sometime. She heard the wiz of the sword. She pushed Sasuke down right before Kakashi yelled. She didn't expect to be hit with a needle and black out.

She groggily opened her eyes. What happened? The fight! Kisa bolted upwards, she felt something sway beneath her. A boat maybe?

"Kisa-chan, you're okay." Sasuke said, the second he noticed her move.

"What happened?" She asked. She felt her neck, it was stiff.

"We're on our way to Tazuna's house." Naruto answered.

It was confirmed. She was on a boat.

"What happened to the ninja?" She asked, she forgot to smile through this whole time.

Sasuke looked at her funny, she wasn't smiling, laughing, or anything like she used to.

"We took care of him." Naruto said smugly.

Kisa grabbed both of them into a hug. "I'm so glad!" She said, her voice was muffled due to the fact that her face was resting on Sasuke's chest. She broke the hug and beamed at all of them.

"I'm so sorry." It dawned on her. "I couldn't help! Is anybody hurt?" She grabbed Sasuke's arm and moved him arm band.

"I'm fine." Sasuke said, not bothering to move his hand away. He was quite tired from the fight.

Done with her examination of everyone she smiled, "Good." She noticed that the mist had cleared.

Naruto and Sasuke began fighting over something trivial and Kisa got out of the boat. She could hear the bickering of the two as she walked ahead, next to Tazuna.

They soon arrived at his house, it was quite late and Kisa was still tired and affected by her blackout, so she bid her teammates goodnight and went on to bed.

Kisa entered the guest room she would be residing in and sat down at the bed. She missed him, the one who meant so much to her. He was the reason she was a ninja in the first place. He had trained her, and loved her. She couldn't have been happier in her life, but then he was also a ninja and he was to go on a mission. A very long mission. He sent to her to the village hidden in the leaves and told her to be strong and to keep training. She did. All for his sake. He said he would come back to get her one day, and she believed him. She would wait forever for him. So, she did. She waited.

After a few days of training, the team was getting ready to go out to the bridge and protect Tazuna. It started out how any other day would have.

When they approached the bridge, they found slaughter everywhere. On closer look they found the workers to just be injured, few were actually dead. Kisa immediately took note of some needles protruding from some unconscious man. Every time she saw, or used needles she would remember all her happy times with her love.

She took a sharp intake of breath. This was insane. It was horrible.

Kisa felt the mist coming on, and then she saw it. It rolled in from somewhere under the bridge. She was immediately on alert and scanned her teammates to find they were the same. Except, if it was even possible, they looked tenser. It was if they were almost scared. Kisa saw Sasuke shaking. She started to reach out an arm to comfort him, but the mist directly in front of them cleared to reveal they were surrounded by clones.

Kisa frowned, something that only happened while fighting. She heard their enemy and sensei exchange a few words before Sasuke took off. She watched in amazement as he slaughtered the clones, which fell to the ground as water. She quirked a brow. Water clones?

The mist thickened for a split second before thinning out again. Their enemy appeared. She heard him saw things, but didn't pay attention. She didn't really care what he said. The enemy was always trying to make you mad anyway.

Haku froze. It was her. His love. She was standing there, looking like part of the team. He swallowed. It looked like she hadn't realized who he was yet. He felt a trickle of sweat glide down his forehead, to be smothered by his mask. It was uncomfortable enough to have to wear the thing, but with him breathing harshly and sweating slightly it was suffocating. He tensed. She was starting to scan them.

Kisa wanted to scream. It was him. She wanted to drop her kunai and run over there and embrace him. She wanted to smother him with her pent up love. She ultimately felt guilty towards her team. She smiled sadly. He was her enemy. How could this be? She loved him with all her heart, she could never hurt him. She just couldn't. It would break her heart.

She heard Kakashi say something then, she didn't catch it. She watched as Sasuke and Haku started to battle. She held her breath every time one of them came close to hitting the other. It looked like Haku definitely had the advantage. The grip on her kunai stiffened. She watched, as if from somewhere far away, Kakashi engage the other man Haku had shown up with.

Haku tried hard to concentrate. He couldn't, not with her so close to him. Not with her sitting there, frozen. He knew she knew. He just couldn't bare the look on her face. Her smile had been forgotten long ago. She was fighting within herself. He wanted to go and comfort her, but that would leave him open. Open for her teammates to strike. He felt a fist collide with his stomach. He hadn't been paying attention. He watched as her eyes brimmed with tears as she stared directly at him. He needed to finish this off. He made the hand seals for his finish. The anger he had felt, the love that wanted to burst, and his just frustration with everything made him lose it. This useless boy is dead.

Kisa felt like stabbing herself right then and there. She knew that move. Sasuke was going to die if they didn't help. She watched with frightened eyes as Naruto clenched his teeth. She prayed he wouldn't take off running. She knew better than to pray for that, it's exactly what he did.

She stood there helplessly, she couldn't move if she wanted to. It was too much for her. She stood there shaking, standing in front of Tazuna. She couldn't let her team down, but she couldn't abandon her love. She smiled weakly. Her love. He didn't still love her, right? She saw the way he had watched her as he fought. She knew it. They were both in a hard position. No, hers was much harder. She couldn't abandon either of them. She felt the tears come. She welcomed them. She hadn't cried since the day he left. Now he was back, but this wasn't how it was supposed to be.

Her face hardened. She couldn't let anyone die. She wouldn't allow it. It was time she used her training with Haku to its full advantage. She grabbed Naruto's collar.

"No, you watch the client." She said, she didn't recognize her voice. By the looks of it, neither did Naruto.

She threw him behind her. She heard him hit the ground but she couldn't help it. This was her fight. Her fight with herself, and her fight with her feelings. She was going to confront them.

Haku slid into the mirrors. He couldn't get to her if all these others were here. But would she try to protect them? He wasn't sure. He knew it was tearing her up inside. Her team, or her love? It was a hard choice. He threw the first round of needles. He smirked as he watched them tear at the boy. Of course he wasn't aiming to kill. That would just upset her.

Kisa sighed. She had to stop Haku from killing Sasuke. She just had to. But how? She didn't want to hurt Haku either. This was a hard choice. She stood there frozen, watching, figuring. She could hardly breathe as Sasuke was mercilessly torn. She flinched at every cut, every last drop of blood was seen. She growled. She made up her mind.

She raced into the middle of the mirrors and stood protectively over Sasuke. She didn't trust her mouth to speak. It would just make her long to forget her teammates that needed her.

"Kisa…" Haku whispered. He knew she wouldn't just wait around while her teammates got slaughtered. He knew. He didn't know what to do. He sighed. He couldn't hit her, but he had to defeat Sasuke.

Sasuke barely opened his eyes, his body pained him all over. He smiled faintly when he saw Kisa standing over him. It gave him comfort. He sat up. She knelt down and helped him. Where those tears? Was she crying? Sasuke felt a bit guilty. Was she crying over him? He didn't know what to say. He had this nagging feeling that she was not crying for him. He wanted to believe she was, but the way she was staring at the mirrors he knew it wasn't him. He smiled, amidst the ironic situation. He somehow knew that she wouldn't hurt Haku. He could see it in her eyes.

Even he, the heartless one, could see the love pumping through her veins. He clenched his fists. He could never be happy could he? It all had to be taken away from him, huh? Sasuke glared at the mirrors, hoping, praying that his gaze would somehow melt their ice.

Kisa helped Sasuke into a somewhat comfortable sitting position, all the while staring intently at her love. She knew he would think of her team as a nuisance. She glanced down at Sasuke and smiled at him. She knew how he felt about her. She had always had her suspicions.

Kisa felt arms wrap around her waist and started to scream, but no sound escaped her mouth. She jerked around to find it was Haku who had embraced her from behind. She smiled faintly. He jumped back into one of his many mirrors, this time he appeared he was holding her. They appeared in every mirror, Sasuke started to panic.

"Let her out!" He shouted as he leapt up and ran towards one of the mirrors. He wasn't going to lose her. Not now. Not ever. He knew she didn't love him, but love blinds its occupants.

Haku smelled in her sent. It had been so long since he had. He knew they might cross paths as ninjas, but he never imagined it to be while they were enemies. He leaned against her, thinking back to all his sweet memories.

Kisa closed her eyes; they had started to let tears fall without her consent. Her feelings for Haku had come back full force. She trembled where she stood. He had never taken her in his demon mirrors. She had only witnessed in the past.

Sasuke threw a kunai, and managed to chip one of the mirrors. He watched as the masked boy turned towards him, his senbon needles rose. Sasuke dropped back into his fighting stance once again, and began to pray for the outcome of this battle to be in his favor.

Kisa's snapped open as Haku threw senbon needles from every mirror. She pressed against her side of the mirror, watching helplessly as Sasuke was torn up. She clenched her fists. Haku had always come first in her life. She never dreamed that the people she had deemed a close second would be torn apart by her number one. She had always been quite submissive towards Haku, doing as he told her to, without asking questions. She couldn't take this. Why? Why?

Naruto heard Sasuke's screams and looked longingly towards the blur up ahead. He wanted to fight, not sit here and protect. He growled slightly.

_Naruto._

He shook his head. He was hearing voices, no, it was Kisa's voice.

_Naruto you have to help Sasuke. He's in trouble. Don't worry about Tazuna. I'll protect him. _

Naruto looked around. Kisa was no where in sight. He glanced at Tazuna, who was looking around in the mist.

_Danmit, I mean now. _

Naruto took off running. The voice sounded incredibly angry. He couldn't imagine Kisa using such a voice, but went anyway. He ran straight into the mirrors and froze when he saw Sasuke there, barely able to stand up. He didn't see Kisa anywhere. He saw that boy appear in all the mirrors and gulped. Maybe he should have thought this through.

Haku noticed the other boy run right into his prison. He smiled sadly under his mask, then turned to Kisa. He was shocked. She had one hand up posed in a symbol. He recognized that symbol. Telepathy. She most likely called for the new arrival. He froze. Was she luring him in here, or was she trying to save the other one?

Kisa broke the connection and dropped the hand symbol. She spared a glance at Haku and smiled sadly. She couldn't let him just kill Sasuke. Of course, she wouldn't let Naruto hurt Haku either. She wanted to save them both. She performed a series of hand seals and a glowing grey barrier enveloped Tazuna.

Naruto and Sasuke tried. They tired their best, but it just wasn't good enough. They managed to get a few of the mirrors down, but Haku wouldn't let them escape. He continually threw needles their way, all the while holding Kisa behind one of the mirrors. Naruto had noticed it, and nearly went berserk when he saw her trapped there. She didn't look discontent at all, just worried. Worried for them, and that's what they were baffled about.

Haku cursed. They were good. He could tell Zabuza was growing impatient with Kakashi, probably having troubles of his own. Haku needed to do something.

He saw it coming too late. Naruto had managed to get to him. He managed to evade most of the needles and punch Haku clean out of the mirrors. He stood, the mirrors returning into water.

"Haku!" Kisa nearly screamed. As soon as the water had melted she took off running towards him.

Haku stood there dumbfounded. That clumsy boy was able to hit him. And a good hit, too. His mask had cracked ad fallen off. He vaguely heard Kisa call his name. He knew without his mirrors and with most of his strength gone he wouldn't be able to win. He needed help. He needed Kisa, he hated to admit it, but she had always been more powerful.

Kisa stopped in front of him. She walked passed Naruto and stood right in front of Haku. He looked dazed, he looked confused. Her heart clenched. She hated seeing him in this mental pain. She slowly reached up and placed her hand on his cheek.

Sasuke stared. She was comforting HIM. The one that they were fighting, the one that had just seconds before held her captive. Insane jealousy rose up in him. She didn't even spare him a glance. He clenched his fists and started walking towards the two. He stopped next to Naruto for a few seconds, whispering plans into his ear.

Haku leaned into the hand. It was such of a soft and gentle comfort. He knew she still loved him, as he did her. He reached up and placed his hand over hers and smiled.

"Fight with me." He whispered.

Kisa let the tears fall. She couldn't say no. It wasn't physically, or mentally possible for her.

"Yes, Haku." She whispered back.

He hated to do it; he knew it was ripping her heart to shreds. He looked down into her eyes. He softened his whole stature and slid his arm around her waist.

"Thank you, my love." He said, without whispering this time. He bent down ad kissed her cheek.

Where ever he touched her burned. She burned with desire to be with him. She knew she would have had to leave her team someday, she just didn't want to do it in battle. She let go of his cheek and wrapped her arms around him. She cried into his chest. She would protect him with her life.

Sasuke and Naruto charged. Naruto would grab Kisa right before Sasuke used his fire jutsu on Haku. Sasuke's heart snapped when he saw them embrace, and went possessive. She was supposed to have been his. He would have told her eventually how he felt. He cursed Haku for taking away his only chance at love.

Kisa relaxed in his arms. She felt them coming. Naruto was first, then Sasuke. She could practically feel the jealousy bursting from him. She gripped Haku tighter.

"I'm sorry." She yelled before throwing up a grey barrier around her and Haku. Naruto and Sasuke both crashed into it.

Haku smiled. She was always loyal. He wrapped both arms around her this time.

Kakashi smirked right before his chidori went straight through Zabuza's chest. He pulled out his hand before Zabuza sunk to the ground, dead. The mist cleared slightly and Kakashi took off to find his subordinates.

Kisa pulled away slightly, and wiped her eyes on her sleeves. She let the barrier fall before sinking to her knees.

Haku grabbed his chest. He's gone. His partner was gone. He felt a wave of sadness wash over him. His first friend and lifelong mentor was never to be heard from again. He looked down and let tears fall. His eyes widened when he watched his tears fall onto Kisa's lap. He still had someone to live for. He kneeled down in front of her and whispered "I still love you."

Kisa heard it. She threw her arms around his shoulders and let new tears fall. "I will never stop loving you." She said before kissing him.

Haku was thrown to the side. It was Sasuke. He had taken advantage of Kisa's distracted state.

Kisa felt him get ripped from her arms, "No, not anymore. I won't let you leave me anymore." She whispered quietly. She saw Haku struggle to sit up and went to help him. She was stopped by Naruto grabbing her around the waist.

"I don't know what's going on, but he's the enemy." Naruto said, watching Sasuke punch Haku.

"No! Don't" She said, her voice raspy and quieter from her crying. Then she saw a flash of blue light. She turned her head and saw Kakashi standing there holding some sort of blue light. She screamed as Kakashi walked closer towards Haku. She couldn't take it. She elbowed Naruto in the face and ran towards Haku. She performed hand seals and placed a barrier around Haku. She slid into the barrier, crouching in front of Haku right before the chidori broke through.

"I will never stop loving you, Haku." She screamed before the chidori ripped threw her chest.

Haku stared; there she was staring up at him while her own sensei's hand pulled out of her chest. They all had stunned looks on their faces. Especially Sasuke, he couldn't believe it. Haku glared up at Kakashi. He slowly turned her around to face him.

He kissed her dying form. He used all the love her ever had for her and forced it into the kiss. "I love you, too." He whispered.

Kisa smiled, before coughing blood. She gripped Haku's shirt tighter. She slowly went limp in his arms. He cried. He didn't care who was watching he lost both of his reasons to live in half an hour. All thanks to her very teammates. He glared at them all.

"You idiots killed the only joy in this world." He said before taking out a kunai.

"And I'm an idiot because she died to save my life, only for me to take it. I can't live without her." He said before plunging the kunai right into where he guessed his heart was. He slowly laid Kisa's body down before lying next to her and wrapping an arm around her waist. "At least I got to see you before I died." He whispered before blacking out for the last time.

Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke stood there. No thoughts flooded their mind. They stared at the two bodies for over ten minutes before Sasuke broke the silence by crying. He knelt down next to Kisa and placed his hand on her cheek.


End file.
